The Aftermath of that One Final Job
by LazyChryz
Summary: Did they all really wake up? Or did something go wrong? Who's coming after them now? This is what happened after the Inception job.


Chapter ONE~

Fifteen year-old, Jessibel Eunos, watched the news as she sat in her bed and waited for her yearly visit from her 'guardian'. The woman on the television was talking about how three passengers suddenly slipped into a coma while flying back to America. Suddenly a giant stuffed animal blocked her view and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey!" her guardian put the toy aside and sat next to her, "How have the hospital staff been treating you?"

"Fine." Jassibel smiled weakly. Her guardian smiled back and ran his firgers through his own black hair.

"It can't be a that great if this is what you've been eating." a British man stood near the doorway observing her leftover hospital food.

"You didn't finish your food again?" Her guardian frowned.

"It.. tastes like.. cardboard." she managed to say, "Arthur... when are you... going to let me go?"

Her guardian looked shocked for a moment before masking it with a small smile.

"I could never let you go." he told her. Jessibel looked around.

"Where's... Uncle Dom?" she asked. The British man and Arthur exchanged a look of concern before Arthur answered.

"Uncle Dom is... not available at the moment." he said. Jessibel noticed the British man eyeing the television and understood what had happened.

"You guys... did... the inception job?" she asked, "I told you... it was too risky."

"Well, now we need your help." Arthur said, "And now that we did the inception job, I have enough money to pay for that procedure you need."

"What... do I have... to do?" Jessibel asked.

"Arthur, may I have a word with you outside please?" the British man asked, more of a demand, "Now!"

The two men exitted the room but Jessibel could still hear them.

"_When you said you had a friend who could help, I didn't think you meant a frail, ailing child who can barely breathe." the British man said._

_"Eames, she's been trained." Arthur replied, "And we can't do it alone."_

_"But-" the other man tried to protest._

_"Fischer knows what we did." Arthur interrupted him, "How much do you want to bet that he won't find some way to make us pay?"_

_"And you really want to bring her into something like that?" Eames asked, "We can find a different architect."_

_"It's not an architect that we need."_ Arthur replied and re-entered the room before Eames could respond. He grabbed a wheelchair and rolled it towards Jessibel.

"Everything's been handled." Arthur told her, "We're moving you somewhere else."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in Dominic Cobb's subconscious, was the man himself enjoying a dinner with his family. His mother-in-law, father-in-law, and children were at the table with him and they were all having a nice time.

"Dad, when are we going to get to see your friends again?" James asked his father.

"They'll be coming later tonight." Dom smiled at him, "After dinner."

Sure enough, his friends did come a little after dinner ended and they got all caught up. Eames was travelling the world and meeting women, Ariadne was finishing school, and Yusof was working on more of his sedatives. Everyone looked at Arthur, waiting for his answer.

"Well..." Eames prodded the Point Man for an answer.

"I've been... busy." Arthur shrugged. Cobb noticed the Point Man sneak a glance at Ariadne, who was too preoccupied with playing with Phillipa to notice. Arthur and Cobb made eye contact and Dom signaled that he needed to talk to him in the kitchen.

"What?" Arthur asked like he didn't know what was happening.

"What have you been doing since the Fisher job?" Dom asked him.

"I've been making sure no one's been watching or following us." Arthur replied.

"And Ariadne?"

"What about her?" Arthur seemed agitated.

"Does she know you've been watching her the most?" Cobb eyed him suspiciously.

"I have not." the Point Man lied. Cobb stared him down and he finally broke.

"She's the most exposed, the least trained, and she's more vulnerable than the rest of us." Arthur told him.

"But you trained her." Cobb said.

"I... uh, yeah but not completely." Arthur replied, seemingly out of character. Suddenly, the Point Man grabbed his concealed gun and tried to fire at him but he dodged in time to miss. Dom grabbed knife from the counter and threw it at Arthur. It lodged itself into his knee and Dom ran out of his house, into the dimly lit street. He kept running until he reached a familiar warehouse.

"That's not possible." Cobb muttered to himself as he examined the inside of it.

"Uncle Dom?" a familiar voice called out to him, "Is that you?"

Cobb couldn't take it anymore and he fainted.

"It's okay." someone small grabbed him before he completely hit the ground, "Jessi's going to fix everything."

Then a shot rang out and there was nothing but darkness...

**If you're confused, I'm very sorry. I'm not done. I hope you're interested in reading more though. Review :)  
**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


End file.
